degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-3575890-20140705032702/@comment-1936167-20140705060044
Thank you for taking a large carving knife and stabbing my childhood, not one, not two, but multiple times over. :P This is a really great post, actually. You made some amazing comparisons, but I'm honestly indifferent towards a lot of it, since each comparison is mainly differing the characters you hate to the ones you adore, which you know, I disagree with since I love both ends. Snow White: This girl had to endure 14 years of mental/physical abuse from her stepmother. Regardless of that, she still has grown into a sweet and kind girl. Most teens who have harsh upbringings usually end up rebelling against their parents and everything in their life, but Snow White still remains genuine to ALL souls. She's still hardworking, innocent, and sweet. She's far from spineless, in my opinion. If anything, she should be admired for those traits, rather than criticized. Is she naive and gullible? In several ways, yes, I admit that she is. However, this was Walt Disney's FIRST film. He made her out to be an adorably naive girl that everyone would fall in love with. It sure worked for me when I was a child. Walt simply followed the fairy tale's storyline, and he did so phenomenally. Snow White (as a character and even the film itself) gets so much hate from the fandom, when it's actually such a charming and colourful film, especially for being Walt's first. The film industry was known for being very superficially-driven back in the 1930s, so it's honestly of no surprise to me that the characters and fairy tale couples were written that way, as well. OUAT's Snow White is definitely a strong makeover on the face and character of Disney's. It changes her entire dynamic, and I LOVE it. Snow White is my queen of OUAT. ♥ Does it make me love original Snow White any less? Nope. They're both my QUEENS. Prince Charming: Disney's Prince did lack development. I will give you that, but there wasn't anything that was actually bad about him. There was nothing to actually frown upon. No, not even the kiss at the end. It's true love's kiss. You even said it yourself, but I'll still insert it anyways. Okay, I admit that the original fairy tale was even written a bit better than the Disney adaptation, because in the original Snow White story, the apple chunk was dislodged from her throat, and therefore, no kiss was needed. Why Walt threw one in there? I don't actually know. Maybe some Snow White tales that followed the original were actually revised with a kiss at the end, and that's what made him add it, or maybe he wanted to add one to make his version a tad more unique. Nonetheless, the story still follows a fairy tale's tradition that most people thrived to see at the end of a film. Prince Charming didn't kiss her as a form of assault. Sure, this is technically what kissing her without her actual consent is doing, but regardless, it's simply how the story went back then. OUAT's Prince Charming is definitely a strong improvement to Disney's. I'm so glad that they've given him proper development, because he deserves it. His poor Disney character got about nothing, so OUAT really opened up more dimensions to his character. He's my King of the show. ♥ Does it make me hate Disney Prince Charming? Nope. It doesn't make him anymore interesting, that's for sure, but there's nothing to hate about him. The Evil Queen: The original queen is great. :D She's such a psychotically evil woman and her hag transformation is creepy as hell. Ignoring your bitch comment about shutting Snow White up (I love you, but yeah, bye ♥), I agree that she is one-dimensional. She's written to solely be a villain, though. The bad in the story. Good thing she is so in such an incredibly dark and and deranged way. She's actually a great villain, but yes, sadly only one-dimensionally so. Regina in OUAT is definitely a refreshing makeover for her, because it shows several dimensions to her character, and portrays her in an anti-hero light, which I find fantastic. OUAT doesn't just show the maniacal side in her. If anything, they really humanized her with Regina. I love it. ♥ The Evil Queen in Snow White will always be a bad-ass, though. Aurora: Thank you for absolutely derailing everything about the original Disney character. I applaud your ability to strip my mind of it's childhood enjoyment. Goodbye. Okay, but for real, you can't very well call Aurora a grown-ass woman. She met Phillip when she had just turned 16, and while that is pushing adulthood, she's still supposed to be portrayed in the naive young girl light. She grew up not knowing anyone, other than Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. I totally understand why she longed to find a prince so badly, especially since several teenagers (even today) are interested in finding a significant other at that age. Even though her encounter with Phillip was a bad message for stranger danger, it was written to appear as a momentary leap of happiness for Aurora. She met and got to briefly dance with a male, a real person - something that she had dreamed of doing for several years while growing up. It wasn't supposed to be portrayed as him sexually harassing her. If you want me to be honest, I find the scene amusing. I LOVE Aurora's face when Phillip startles her. "If some bitch came up behind me and DARES put his arms around me like he thinks it's his god given right, I would punch him in the dick." OH, okay. I'm glad I got the heads up, because when I met you someday, I was planning on coming up from behind you by singing, "YOU LOVE ME AT ONCE, THE WAY YOU DID ONCE UPON A DREAM!" I'll take note not to do that now, because it means dick injuries. Thanks. (◕‿◕✿) I do love OUAT's Aurora, though. She's such a BAMF and you analyzed her character in a fantastic way, by comparing the vast differentations that she has to Disney's Aurora. Once again, another amazing makeover to a Disney character. It changes the dynamic a lot. I still adore the original Aurora, though. Nothing has changed. Nothing will ever change. Prince Phillip: This one made me laugh, to be honest. I agree with you. You make completely valid points, and I don't disagree with most of the statements given, but that doesn't make me hate Phillip, because he's Aurora's one true love of the story. These little red flags aren't supposed to be inserted for those reasons. Sure, they're not sending a good message, and that sucks, but Walt didn't insert them to encourage molestation and sexual harassment. I can't hate him for anything, and I don't hate Prince Phillip for being written that way either. Like I said about Snow White, the films back in the 30s-50s were very shallow minded and love at first sight was glorified in film back then. Is it a good thing? Not really, but it's how it was, so it's of no surprise that Sleeping Beauty was written so similarly to Snow White, in that sense. Be grateful that they didn't follow the actual tale where Aurora wakes up a mommy. OUAT Phillip is a great change in character. It portrays him in a much stronger view than the original film did. I think his character is a great upgrade from Disney's. Of course, I'm gonna close this one by also saying, it doesn't make me hate original Phillip. Oh well. ---- In conclusion, this is a great character analysis. It very well contrasts the differences between Disney's characters and OUAT's characters. OUAT is like hipster Disney. They think that the whole love at first sight is too mainstream, and therefore, they want to revise it with a twist. I LOVE THEM FOR THAT. However, I don't agree with 50% of what you said. Your praise towards the OUAT characters was fantastic, because it really expressed how amazing they are, and I couldn't agree more. However, the critical comparisons to the Disney characters is where I pretty much disagree with you. You stabbed my childhood very well and it feels like an giant wound is healing right now, so thanks for that. :o I've been typing this reply for over an hour. I didn't mean for it to come out into an essay. I only meant for it to be a couple sentences defending each character, but I guess when it comes down to defending anything Disney related, it turns into a novel with me. :s NOTE: My disagreements aren't a way of trying to downgrade your appreciation towards the OUAT characters, or your post, in general. I just felt the need to sort of defend them, since they're my childhood favourites. :P